The Jacket Smelled Like Her
by BlackVermillion
Summary: A lustful and captivating twist on the Law & Order SVU episode “Secrets Exhumed”. FBI Agent Dana Lewis returns from her undercover work in federal prison.


It was approximately six months after Dana Lewis had been arrested for the murder of Kira Stanger. Well, the 'murder' unofficially fell within telltale quotations, a minor detail that only Olivia Benson was privy to knowing. Outside of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, of course.

-

"Honey," Dana had said all those weeks ago, leaning in close to Olivia from where she sat at the bar, swirling the aged Kentucky Bourbon around in the glass she'd claimed for the evening. The way she looked to Olivia with those deep, earthy brown eyes that always seemed to swirl with a contagious energy and charm was never lost upon the detective,"I shouldn't even be telling you this, but your baby-faced partner is picking up on things a bit faster than I expected," The agent said with a wink, hinting toward none other than Nick Amaro. With her eyes dancing a round trip around Olivia's body, Dana continued on,"See, Nick's suspicious. He has been suspicious of me ever since I started working this particular case with SVU— If you ask me, it's because he's jealous of you and I— but he has every reason to be suspicious. This whole part of the case, top to bottom, is fake." Dana took a pause then, mainly to pick up her glass and bring it to her lips as she watched the reaction of her lover come to life, which was undoubtedly a sight for her prideful self to drink to.

Unable to truly grab hold of what came pouring out of the agent's mouth, veiled in that sharp accent whose origins lay deep in the South, Olivia could only shake her head and parrot the one word that stuck at the forefront of her mind. "Fake?" Dana only quirked an eyebrow and smirked upon pulling the bourbon glass from her lips to answer the question,"What do you—"

"I'll tell you what I mean, sugar, Nick is going down a rabbit hole with this case, and you are going to follow him. I'm going to be arrested for the murder of Kira Stanger." Came Dana's very direct explanation, which undoubtedly left Olivia with hundreds of questions, all of which Dana answered with a sip of liquor to chase each of them.

Kira Stanger was fake, Noah Stanger was in fact with the Bureau, the case itself with the disabled Brian Traymor at the center? It was all a ploy to get Dana Lewis behind bars in Riker's for some form of high profile undercover work.

Of course, that was where Dana had to stop.

"... And the Bureau would be madder than a wet hen if they knew I told you even a word of that." Dana placed her fourth empty glass of what had once been bourbon back onto the bar and rester her hand beside it, and she was about to call over the bartender when Olivia's touch stopped her far short.

And in an instant, Olivia watched as Dana forgot about her drink and became absorbed in the spheres the color of enriched, burnt sienna gazing at her from the neighboring barstool. "How long?" The detective's final question was by far the heaviest on Dana Lewis's heart of pure stone, melted only by the beautiful epitome of New York's Finest to her right.

"I can't say." The response came in a whisper laced with a tenderness that nobody ever witnessed from Dana. The trained Federal Agent couldn't have masked the way that her eyes darkened at the prospect of withholding information from Olivia, and yet, she hadn't a choice. Besides, the prospect of being separated from Olivia for that long attracted far more sadness unto Dana than merely keeping the Bureau manners private from her.

"I can come visit you," Olivia tried at once, but she knew even thinking the outlandish thought was ludicrous in itself,"not as a detective, but as your 'lawyer', maybe…" Olivia trailed off, scanning Dana's face for hope that she wouldn't be able to find.

"Olivia," After two years of dating, enduring the trials and tribulations of the grueling combination of both long distance and living together, Dana Lewis still never called the detective by her common nickname, 'Liv'. It was always Olivia. And Olivia loved that little quirk to an immense degree,"This operation doesn't entirely pertain to inmates," Dana tilted her head to complete the knowing look that befell her expression as she let Olivia reach the conclusion that the Op involved corrections officers within Riker's as well whilst Dana danced around confidentiality by letting Olivia devise assumptions 'of her own'. "And I'm not about to let a damned one of them know that there's someone I care about on the outside." Dana gently denied the visitation idea with a hardened edge to her voice that merely hinted at the fierce protectiveness she felt toward Olivia. She too badly wanted to see her, but she wasn't about to put Olivia into the crossfire of danger to do so. Not on her own life.

Feeling Olivia's thumb running a soft back-and-forth motion across the top of her hand, Dana put her own hand to work by pushing a few gorgeous and dark strands of Olivia's silken hair back out of her face before making a smooth transition into cupping the detectives face. For a fleeting moment, the agent felt Olivia lean into the touch before she took the initiative to close the gap between her lips and Olivia's… First a soft kiss, not timid though so tender… The second came backed by Dana's vigor and the sweep of her tongue across Olivia's lower lip…

-

The memory of that night still burned fresh in Olivia's mind, for the otherwise short jaunt back to her apartment felt eternal as she and Dana impatiently awaited the moment that they could truly be alone and launch themselves into the throes of lust.

With every passing night that Olivia spent returning to her apartment after a long day at SVU, the more she longed for that night six months ago. She and Dana had been rushing up the very same set of stairs in her apartment complex, fighting to keep their hands off of one another just long enough for Olivia to haphazardly dig her keys out of the pockets of her blazer…

But tonight? Just like every other since then— there wasn't a gorgeous, hazel-eyed FBI agent in her company, full of feist as she lead Olivia back into her own bedroom. It was just silence that greeted her on the other side of that apartment door.

Well, that and a glass of wine, she thought as she took off her white blazer and tossed it upon her plush couch in passing. A glass of Château Cheval Blanc, a gift from Dana that had cost a fortune. Though, Dana said she hadn't paid a dime for it before chastising her about drinking something with 'a little more bite' than wine. Olivia refrained from asking where Dana had acquired the wine, for she was convinced that she didn't want to know her answer.

Her lips twitched up into the slight of a smile at the thought, but moreover the sight of her wine sitting peacefully to the side of Dana's bourbon inside the corner cabinet of her kitchen.

However, all of those fond reflections came to an abrupt end when some sort of cloth material was suddenly brought before her line of sight and secured over her eyes, leaving her absolutely sightless to the world around her. Her heart pounded within her chest, the sound of blood rushing in her ears drowned out the slight of a gasp that she let out, all whilst she calculated what her next move was to be in those few seconds. Just as she was about to bring an elbow back into the ribs of her assailant, a voice that was all too familiar to her stopped her short of the act.

"Do as I say, and nobody gets hurt." The gruff edge to that southern accent belonged to none other than FBI Agent Dana Lewis. As God as her witness, Olivia wanted to kill Dana for scaring her like that, but oh, how she wanted to spin around and kiss her too. She could practically see the devious smirk full of perversity and mischief upon her lover's face, even from behind the blindfold that stole away her sight.

She succumbed to the motion of Dana's hand leading her own that wielded her freshly-poured glass of wine over to the counter, a wordless gesture on Dana's part that she wouldn't be needing the wine where they were going. Dana spun her around then, which was precisely when Olivia opened her mouth to speak, only to be promptly cut off by Dana bringing her index finger to her lips to silence her. Not one to be simply 'shushed' without consequences, Olivia fought the filthiest of grins away from her expression as she tilted her head just slightly upwards in order to curl her lips around Dana's finger and suck lightly on it. Hearing Dana's shuddery breath that followed could have only been made better by the ability to see her expression.

Deciding to use Dana's captivation to her own sultry advantage by withdrawing her lips and smirking,"What? You taught me." It wasn't a second later that Olivia was being nudged forward and guided through her own home and back into the bedroom, where the sounds of the city crept in through the open window, accompanied by an urban breeze. Dana always had a window or two open when she was home, for she didn't exactly care for silence and white noise seemed to be a necessity for her. As was bourbon.

With a rush of air paired with her own sharp breath, the blindfolded detective fell backwards upon their bed, initiated by the playful shove that Dana gave her knowing full and well that she was taking advantage of the sightless venture she'd 'forced' Olivia into. "Come on, like I was going to let you actually fall," Dana offered her snickered comment on the gasp her lover let out, all the while crawling on top of Olivia's body and essentially pinning her between her own toned body and the mattress. As if the thought of moving had even crossed the detective's mind.

"Like I would ever actually trust you." Olivia purred back, teasing of course from a mouth adorning an ornery smile that was considered contagious by the woman settled on top of her.

Dana smirked against the span of skin she'd leaned in to kiss just beneath Olivia's jaw line, "Sounds like I've taught you well…" She spared a moment to speak before placing another tantalizing kiss upon the side of her neck, and then another beneath it, continuing the trail all the way down to Olivia's exposed collarbone. It was there that she nipped at the tender skin all the while her hands worked up Olivia's sides with vigor and uncontested skill. Not letting her own desperation take over grew increasingly difficult with each and every passing second, and it was actually Olivia's voice, laced with the impatience that Dana felt, that brought the FBI agent back to her senses.

"Dana~..." Came the low voice of her lover as Dana's lips danced along a certain sweet spot at the base of Olivia's neck, sucking at the skin there. "When are you going to let me see you?" She asked, her own urgence evident as she brought a hand up toward her blindfold.

Dana was quick to snatch Olivia's hand away from her blindfold, a husky sort of laugh following the act as she brought her hand back down to the mattress,"Patience…" The agent 'tsked',"There's no rush…" And before she could protest, Dana sealed her words with a gentle yet taunting sort of kiss. "Besides, you don't want me to have to put you in handcuffs again." She whispered then right into Olivia's ear in a way that sent chills gallivanting down the length of her spine.

They hadn't seen one another in six whole months, and here Dana was, thriving on the control she had and the frustration she pulled from Olivia. Frustration, among other things, weren't the only elements that Dana could draw from her lover, for the manner in which she cupped Olivia's breasts through her bra withdrew a soft moan from the detective, all while she arched her lithe figure up toward her, wordlessly pleading for the continuation of such attention.

Dana obliged, teasing at her hardened nipples beneath the pesky material, appeasing her for a few blissful moments before withdrawing her hands almost entirely— much to Olivia's objection. "Dana…" Her name came in the form of a growl, much to Dana's own pleasure. The sound of her own name had her heart lurching forward in her chest, but it was the way Olivia bucked her hips lightly against Dana from beneath her that had a wave of heat racing over every inch of Dana's skin.

"The more impatient you get," Came Dana's low reply as she took her sweet time getting Olivia's blouse off of her and tossing it elsewhere,"the longer I'll take." She finished her devilish little warning while moving to take off Olivia's simple black bra, unhooking it with her hands but taking it off with her teeth— a sleuthing detail that she was sure to make a show of as she brushed her lips upon the skin of her lover. Biting down on the material connecting the cups together, Dana treated the garment the same way she had treated Olivia's blouse— by tossing it to a much more unimportant area of the room whilst her dark eyes consumed the sight of the goddess before her.

Olivia's impatience was, to some degree, kept at bay by Dana's physical attention to her. Though, her impatience coincided with none other than the purest form of excitement as Dana picked up where she'd left off on her trail of lustful kisses, sparing but one for Olivia's lips— which Olivia desperately tried to chase after as Dana pulled away, but to no avail. Not that the detective could complain of Dana's 'torture' though as she moved to kiss the skin beneath her collarbone and proceeded to journey her way downward.

Upon reaching the center of Olivia's chest, Dana made a sultry detour over Olivia's breast and took her nipple into her mouth. Dana then offered that same treatment to the other, though turned her internal dial of intensity rightward in a manner that had Olivia pining for more in the way she arched herself toward Dana. The FBI agent simply drank in the sight, absorbing every last ounce of the immense beauty she had pinned beneath her.

It was then the trail continued, and much to Olivia's delight, Dana's lips sank lower and lower upon her body all whilst her hands worked to unbutton the black slacks that narrowly stood in the way of her destination. Off the slacks came, and the thin lace garment that lay beneath, silken and black, soon to follow, leaving Olivia Benson entirely exposed to her.

It had been far too long, Dana thought, likely in unison with the woman before her that shared the brutal lifestyle they lived. The job always came first, but it was moments of intimacy such as this that threatened to destroy that reality for Dana.

Blindfolded and forced to pay attention to Dana's every single slight of a touch, Olivia did in fact lay there thinking the exact same thing, wondering all over again how she'd managed to be apart from the spitfire of a law enforcement agent for that long. Her wonders, however, didn't expand very far beyond that singular thought as Dana's hands slid onto her thighs and promptly pulled her closer to the bed's edge. It was as though Dana knew Olivia's mind had began to wander, and the FBI Agent couldn't stand the thought of Olivia's attention being elsewhere other than her.

Keeping all of Olivia's attention had always been easy, but the task couldn't even be considered such a thing as Dana proceeded to place her lips upon the detective's inner thigh. Olivia's body tensed with anticipation, feeling her lover's hot breath against her skin between each intrinsically placed kiss.

Not a single detail dared to escape Dana Lewis, and she certainly didn't have to be trained in the art of that aspect to do so. Her eyes of unvarnished oak didn't miss the way Olivia's chest rose and fell with every rushed breath as her mouth neared the detective's sex, only to draw her lips away and deliver the same acts of intimacy to the tender skin of Olivia's other thigh. Dana knew that Olivia would feel the smirk within her kisses, for she knew she was being the definition of a tease and then some. On its own, that was likely the cause of the growled words of impatience from the perfect lips of her lover coupled with the slight buck of her hips that at last had Dana giving in— though it was mainly because her own restraint began to wane with every passion-filled second that passed.

At the first swipe of Dana's tongue against the wet arousal that awaited her and her animalistic desires, Olivia made fists around the bedspread beneath her and inhaled sharply at the initial contact. But that first stroke was one of many as Dana climbed the latter of intensity, rung by rung, every single movement purposeful. The actions of her tongue swirling around Olivia's clit in powerful strides that ebbed her closer into the suffocating realm of ecstasy, fueled by a lethal combination of her own lust and the breathy moans that Olivia let free.

The open window often deterred Olivia from getting overly vocal, despite Dana's opposing viewpoint in that she hoped people would hear them, but in those moments? Nothing more mattered to Olivia than her addiction to the woman between her legs.

"God… Dana!" The detective cried out as Dana dipped her tongue between her folds once more before moving furious circles around her clit. All she could do was succumb to the instinctive writhing that caused her back to arch off of the bed. Her quivering thighs were met by the dull sting of Dana's grip, who didn't let up. Each dive inward was confidently met with the outward rush of pleasure.

The pressure within her built, and did so at a pace amplified by the way that Dana tore a hand away from Olivia's thigh and spanned it across the lower part of the detective's stomach, essentially holding her down as her actions ensued toward her salacious goals.

In a white-hot flash of neon luminescence, the wave of pleasure in its purest form washed over the tensed and quivering body of Olivia Benson. A red realm of ecstasy lay behind her shut eyelids all the while her expression of love and lust alike escaped her parted lips…

Even in her gentle return to reality, the currents of focused intensity pulsated through her every vein in the same way that the aftershocks would follow an earthquake, as though just a reminder of what the phenomenon had once been. The threads that wove that heightened electricity through her womanly figure at last came to securely bind around her body once more, leaving her with a familiar warmth to consume her skin.

Feeling Dana's weight gently climbing back on top of her, it was then— and only then— that the blindfold was at last removed. The silken material gave way to the sight that she hadn't seen in months, and didn't disappoint. Straddling her waist was a woman of such unimaginable beauty that she scolded herself for not defying Dana and tearing that damned blindfold off sooner.

She had a sculpted figure which was lustrous with curves. Her waist was tapered and she had a burnished complexion. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on sweeping eyelashes, inclined slightly at the enamoured look the detective was casting upon her. Her hair, the fitting color of aged whiskey, tumbled over her shoulders. Spools of it plunged delicately around her photogenic face. It was longer than Dana normally kept it, sweeping to a stop just below her breasts. Her ornery smile revealed those beguiling, angel-white teeth simply lit up the room. Within that light danced mischief and sweet Southern charm.

Much to Olivia's feigned displeasure, her lover was still clothed, but alas, she had always been more patient than Dana and knew there was a whole night ahead of them to fix that— for her exasperating work day that had once waged war upon her energy had lost an otherwise brutal battle.

"I missed you…" The words truthfully didn't need to be spoken, but Olivia said them anyway as Dana reached a hand forward to sweep some of Olivia's hair out of the way of her divine features. As always, that hand tenderly made the smooth transition to her jawline, cupping her face. For a few sweet moments, the world held its breath and the women that defined strength beheld the beauty before them, cherishing its insurmountable entirety.

When the universe hit 'play' once again on the two, the stillness between them ceased to exist as Olivia lurched forward and pressed her velvet lips against Dana's, only shaky shallow breaths able to escape from time to time. With her blindfold out of the equation and Dana having had her way with her body, Olivia strived for some control of her own.

Olivia always had to be creative when it came to stealing away the top position from Dana, though it was a mind game she loved to play with the southern spitfire whose lips matched her every move with unwavering spirit and vitality. Her hands settled on the buttons of Dana's black pinstripe blouse, all the while her tongue slipped tenaciously through the parted lips of her lover. The slow gradation of intensity was perhaps the only steady thing in the dizzying world they shared in those moments, and not allowing herself to get lost within it was one of the many sensual challenges she faced with such enthusiasm.

Olivia's hands had just freed the third button, which translated to the third and final step of her prowling toward a much more salacious destination. All at once her hands snaked downwards to Dana's sides while she shifted her weight upwards so that, in one swift movement, it was no longer Olivia who lay pinned against their bed.

Beautifully disheveled, strands of mahogany splaying outwards against the bed spread, Dana laughed from where she lay at Olivia's antics. "And here I thought you were going to ask me about my day, honey." She purred between another kiss that she leaned upward to steal, brown hues alight with pure humor and daunting charm. Now, it was Olivia pushing Dana back onto the mattress, nipping at the federal agent's lower lip along the way.

"I already know how your day is going," Olivia purred right back, not missing a beat either as she worked the last button of Dana's blouse open and practically tore it off of her,"I'm in it, aren't I?" She quipped, proving that Dana wasn't the only one in the relationship with an arsenal full of ornery, otherwise smart-assed remarks. Of course, those remarks had the tendency to slip a little more when Dana was around.

"Come here," Dana growled then, her playful demand backed by her hand moving to the nape of Olivia's neck to guide her to Dana's desired destination. It wasn't but a moment later she was clashing her own ample lips against that of Olivia's.

That fire-fueled kiss was only a prelude of the night that followed— for not even love had seen anything quite like the passion that boiled within the hearts of Dana Lewis and Olivia Benson.

-

"All I am saying is that you need a better security system in this apartment," Dana continued to pester her girlfriend early that following morning as the sun insisted on inviting itself into the likes of their bedroom.

"First of all," Olivia bickered right back, a smile on her face nonetheless as she strode out of the bathroom and over to her closet, searching for the outfit to place over the mere maroon-colored bra and panties she stood in,"you are an FBI agent, breaking into things should be easy for you."

Dana knew there were certainly more points to come, which was precisely what had her sitting in silence on her side of the bed and sipping at her black coffee while she enjoyed the view of Olivia getting dressed. Black slacks, black shirt and a sharp white blazer to complete the simplistic yet sexy look. Then again, Dana could have been rather shamelessly biased when it came to describing how Olivia looked.

"Second of all," Dana quirked a sharply defined brow as Olivia continued on,"I'm a detective, who knows good and well how to defend herself," She reminded her lover, who merely chuckled.

Dana made a show of slowly placing her mug of coffee on the nightstand sitting promptly to her right and folding her hands in her lap and opening her mouth to speak,"If I remember correctly, you weren't doing an exemplary job of defending yourself from your intruder last night… ain't that right, detective?"

Olivia couldn't have rolled her eyes harder, but alas a smile remained to relentlessly tug at the corner of her mouth amidst those hints at newly formed memories. A smile that she hid from Dana through a weak means of turning her back to the agent lying in her bed.

"Plus," Olivia went on as though Dana hadn't taken the conversation in such direction, but it was more to derail her own thoughts from the subject. She prided herself on never being even a minute late to the precinct, and she wasn't going to break that record today— even with a goddess occupying her company to try and tempt her otherwise,"I'm never here. Just when am I going to find the time to 'up' my security system? And for what? I'm never here." The sass continued onward as Olivia shrugged off the blazer she'd just put on, neatly hung it back up, and instead went for Dana's brown leather jacket lying at the foot of the bed.

"I could absolutely call in some of the tech boys back at HQ to— and just what do you think you're doing?" Dana scoffed within a fit of feigned disbelief as she watched Olivia put on a jacket that very much belonged to her.

Olivia merely smirked,"Heading to work." The shrug that followed was both instinctive and full of the attitude Dana loved all too much.

Rounding the bed, Olivia moved to Dana's side and placed a sweet kiss upon the lips of her lover— a tender goodbye that wasn't at all enough for Dana's standards. Dana didn't hesitate to grab at the lapel of her own jacket the very moment that Olivia threatened to pull away with such gentile and grace, luring her back into something far deeper and far more intimate than a mere 'goodbye' kiss ever was.

"Ruin my jacket and I'll have to kill ya," The FBI agent whispered on a breathless note, at last pulling back from Olivia's lips after a prolonged few moments of heat and passion that still weren't enough for the pair.

Grinning, Olivia stood and turned on her heel to make her leave, shaking her head at the weightless threat,"Break into my apartment again, I'll return the favor." She warned, sparing a final glance back to Dana Lewis then as she reached the doorway, shreds of reluctance making themselves known within her confident strides. Dana merely winked at her while reaching for her mug of black coffee that she refused to start the day without, sending Olivia on her way toward the front door still wearing that daunting leather garment that Dana threatened her life over.

Her mind was as astray with intertwined lust and lechery as her bed was disheveled. The scent of her lover that clung to her stolen jacket was as determined as the woman it all belonged to to remind Olivia of that blatantly unforgettable night prior. Olivia's smile lingered just as Dana's scent did— resilient and boisterous.


End file.
